Cambios
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: A veces los cambios pueden ser buenos para uno, aunque al principio no estemos de acuerdo con ellos, sobre todo si implican volver a enamorarse, Yaoi, Lemon, KaixRei, KaixYuriy, BorisxRei, BorisxYuriy, dedicado a HiO.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, su autor es Aoki Takao.

**Advertencia:** AU, YAOI y LEMON así que si no te gusta este género no lo leas por favor, y si eres menor de edad tampoco lo leas (típica regla que todos se saltan, hasta yo ¬//¬)

**Parejas:** KaixRei, KaixYuriy, BorisxRei, BorisxYuriy, BrooklynxKai.

**Título:** Cambios

**Dedicado a: **Mi linda hermana HiO que se casó y no me avisó ¬¬U, pero la quiero mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una oficina se encontraban dos jóvenes tomando café.

.-.¿Entonces vas a proponerle matrimonio???.- preguntaba un joven de cabellos naranjas.-

.-.Si Brooklin, ya llevamos dos años viviendo juntos, creo que ya debemos formalizar algo, ¿no crees???

.-.Pues a mí me parece bien, ¿cuándo se lo vas a proponer??.- preguntaba para después dar un sorbo a su café.-

.-.Esta misma noche, dijo que hoy tenía algo importante que decirme, por eso hoy pienso decírselo, de hecho ya le compré el anillo.- decía un chico de cabellos bicolor.-

.-.Pues te deseo mucha suerte

.-.Gracias, aunque no la necesito.- decía para después sentarse a trabajar.-

.-.Pues mañana me cuentas como te fue.- decía para después salir de la oficina del joven.-

Ya en la noche:

Un joven de cabellos azabache entraba a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas, y al encenderlas. . ...

.-.Mi amor.- decía el joven al ver a su novio esperándolo con un ramo de flores.-

.-.Te estaba esperando.- se acerco para darle un beso al neko.-

.-.¿hoy saliste más temprano???.- preguntaba el neko cuando terminaron el beso.-

.-.si, la verdad es que estaba bastante ansioso por verte.- abrazaba al neko por la espalda mientras este acomodaba las flores en un florero.-

.-.¿Y por qué tanta urgencia??

.-.¿Acaso no puedo desesperarme para verte??.- decía mientras alzaba la ceja con un tono en su voz de ofendido.-

.-.No, es solo que últimamente habías estado muy ocupado y no tenías tiempo para nada.- decía con un poco de reproche a su novio.-

.-.Prometo que ya no será así, pero . . . . ahora que recuerdo dijiste que tenías algo que decirme.- dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.-

.-.Pues si , . . . . esto que tengo que decirte no puedo dejarlo para después . . . – dijo con un tono de seriedad en su voz.-

.-.Si???, pues yo también tengo que decirte algo importante, mejor dicho, proponerte algo

.-.¿Sí??, ¿Qué cosa?.-

Mejor dime tu primero

.-.No, prefiero que tu hables primero.- decía el Neko mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-

Pues . . . –se inclino a los pies del Neko.- Rei, ya llevamos dos años viviendo juntos, creo que ya es hora de que formalicemos nuestra relación ¿no crees???

.-.¿Qué estas tratando de decirme???

.-.Rei, . . . . ¿Quieres casarte conmigo??? .- preguntaba el joven de cabellos bicolor.-

El neko se quedó prácticamente sin habla, esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero aún más por lo que iba a responder, ¿porqué en ese momento???, ahora que tenía que decirle lo de su nuevo trabajo, definitivamente el ruso no lo iba a tomar muy bien.

.-.Kai . . . yo .- Kai lo miraba temiendo que el chico le diera una respuesta negativa.- yo . . . acepto, acepto casarme contigo.-

El ruso ni se la creía, después de que su mente procesara la información necesaria pudo por fin reaccionar, lanzándose sobre el neko para darle un apasionado beso, el neko respondió de la misma manera rodeando con sus brazos la nuca del bicolor para profundizar aún más el beso, ese beso ya estaba llevando a otra cosa (N/A: ya saben a que me refiero), pero el Neko se detuvo, era mejor decirselo ahora que esperar más tiempo, ¿qué tiempo? Si se iba en dos días, Kai se molestó un poco al sentir que el Neko lo detenía, así que se separo y solo se le quedo mirando)

.-.¿qué sucede???.- pregunto Kai.-

.-.Kai, yo . . . . si quiero casarme contigo, pero . . . . .

.-.Pero qué??? .- pregunto tajantemente Kai.-

.-.Mira, . . . yo no pensaba que me fueras a proponer matrimonio . . . por eso hice planes y . . .

.-.¿Qué planes??

.-.Kai . . . pedí un trabajo fuera del país y . . . me dieron el cambio a Alemania, trabajaré ahí de director de una preparatoria, . . . tu sabes que siempre he querido trabajar en un puesto así . . . y . . .

.-.¿Entonces que va a pasar con nosotros?? .- pregunto Kai, un poco sorprendido por lo que el Neko le acababa de decir.-

.-.Mira kai . . . yo quiero casarme contigo, pero no puedo dejar escapar una oportunidad así . . . Kai, tendremos que esperar un poco para la boda . . .- Rei ni siquiera quería verle la cara a Kai, sabía que este se molestaría.-

.-.Entonces nos casaremos cuanto antes .- dijo Kai simplemente.-

.-.Pero Kai . . . yo me voy pasado mañana .- Dijo Rei rápidamente.-

.-.¿QUEEÉ? .- grito Kai, ahora si totalmente molesto.-

.-.S ..si, pasado mañana me voy.- dijo un poco nervioso por el modo en el que Kai se había puesto.-

.-.Tomaste una decisión así, ¿sin consultarme nada??? .-dijo Kai, tomando a Rei de los hombros.-

.-.Perdóname Kai . . . es que no pensé que me fueran a dar el puesto .- dijo Rei.-

.-.Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar?? .- dijo Kai tratando de controlarse.-

.-.Pues . . . . nos casaremos después . . .

Kai se volteo dándole la espalda, Rei se acerco y lo abrazó...

.-.Kai . . . no quiero que te enojes conmigo . . . mi amor. . . entiéndeme . . . tu mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que estaba esperando esto . . .

Kai se volteó

.-.¿Y nunca esperaste que yo te propusiera matirmonio??

.-.Kai, entiende esto es diferente . . . por favor Kai, no me quiero ir peleado contigo . . . por favor .- rogaba el Neko.-

Kai no pudo resistirse a esa forma en que Rei le hablaba, y mucho menos por que el comenzó a llorar y lo abrazaba fuertemente

.-.Esta bien Rei . . . yo no puedo quitarte algo que se que has estado esperando desde hace tiempo . . . pero por favor ya no llores .- acto seguido comenzó a besar y a acariciar a su Neko .-

Dirigió a su Neko a la habitación que ambos compartían, comenzó a besarlo, primero su boca, limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro, después descendió sus besos por su cuello, le quito la camisa dejando el apiñonado torso del neko al descubierto, besándolo, atrapando los pezones de este en su boca, acariciándolo, excitando al neko, descendió sus besos una vez más ahora por el abdomen, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo del neko, jugueteando un poco con el, volvió a besarlo, para después dirigirse a el pantalón del neko desabrochándole el cinturón, para luego bajarle el zipper, lo despojó de su pantalón.

Ahora, completamente, quitándole de paso los boxers al joven que al sentir las caricias "accidentales" que Kai pasaba sobre sus piernas dejaba escapar gemidos de placer que eran como música para los oídos de Kai, tomó el miembro despierto del Neko, comenzó a lamer la punta de este, mientras no perdía de vista las expresiones del neko, Rei tampoco perdía la mirada de Kai, o al menos no quería pero el placer lo hizó lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y sujetar fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, pronto llegará al climax, pero eso no era lo que quería Kai, así que aún y con las protestas del neko, dejo de acariciarlo, después de unos minutos en los que Rei se había recuperado, Kai se subió lentamente sobre el, volviéndolo a acariciar, para después llevar sus manos a las piernas de este, para subirlas sobre sus hombros mientras se preparaba para penetrarlo, pero antes necesitaba lubricarlo, con sensualidad lamió sus dedos ante la mirada sonrojada del neko que sabía lo que a continuación vendría, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del chino, provocando que este se sujetara con fuerza a él, lo movía para prepararlo a un segundo invasor Rei mordía su labio ante la pervertida mirada de Kai que disfrutaba viendo los gestos que hacía el chico que yacía bajo él.

Un tercer dedo se unió a la intromisión provocando un leve gritito en el chino que se arqueaba al sentir como este entraba dentro de él.

Kai no había tardado mucho en comenzar a hacer sus movimientos más acelerados y un tanto dañinos para Rei que estaba acostumbrado a la forma animal que tenía Kai para hacerle el amor.

Un vaivén se llevaba entre aquellas dos caderas, la cama rechinaba cada vez que Kai entraba en el chino, gemidos era lo que con mayor fuerza se escuchaba en aquella pieza...

Las caricias no se habían detenido, los gemidos de Rei eran muy fuertes pero no lo suficiente aún.

El ruso tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Rei que ya estaba semi erecto por la fricción que había entre sus cuerpos, comenzó a masturbarlo mientras no dejaba de salir y entrar de su cuerpo.

Más envestidas le siguieron, y culminaron con los gritos ahogados que ambos dejaron salir llegando el fin del acto sexual.

Se desplomaron sobre la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana un poco manchada por el semen de ambos, y se abrazaron, estaban cansados.

Rei no tardó mucho en dormirse, pero a diferencia de él, Kai no podía conciliar el sueño, su chico se iba en dos días, y no lo iba a poder ver muy seguido.

Quería casarse con Rei antes de que este se fuera, pero ya no había tiempo, y el quería que fuera especial para ambos aunque igual podían casarse y celebrar después.

Pero seguramente el chino se negaría alegando la poca confianza de Kai hacia él, y como dijo Rei, Kai tampoco quería que este se fuera peleado con él.

Se sentía triste, desganado, su posesión más preciada se iba a alejar de su lado, pero no iba a ser el fin del mundo o sí?

Simplemente no soportaba la idea, pero tampoco quería detener a Rei con algo que él sabía muy bien esperaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Rei era profesor en una preparatoria local, pero el chico siempre había anhelado ser un director, así podría hacer más por sus alumnos.

Pero porque lejos de él?!, porqué fuera del país?!, hasta Alemania!!!!! Por dios! Ya estaba pensando la manera de cómo detener aquello, quizá solo era un mal sueño o una cruel broma de su Neko, eso quería creer él, pero en el fondo sabía que eso solo sería su fantasía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Kai no fue a trabajar, acompañaría a Rei a su despedida en la preparatoria, quería pasar las últimas horas que pudiera pasar con Rei, algo en esa partida no le daba buena espina, estaba inseguro de que su relación pudiera sobrevivir en la distancia, y su temor aumentaba más al ver que tanto chicas como chicos se le acercaban a Rei buscando algo más que el cariño de su profesor,

Sin sutileza alguna los había alejado del chino, abrazándolo sin que a nadie le sorprendiera pues era bien sabido que el profesor era homosexual.

Pero eso causaba envidia, por los dos pues estaban como querían.

Y eso aumentaba la preocupación de ambos, pues lejos el uno del otro, seguramente no tardarían en buscar aquello que al día siguiente perderían.

Y eso aún no era suficiente para que el neko aceptase quedarse en Rusia.

Esa noche se amaron literalmente como nunca antes, ese día era más especial aunque ambos sabían que cada vez era única e inigualable pero esa despedida era dolorosa, y diferente no sabían hasta cuando iban a estar así de nuevo.

Al día siguiente todo lo veían perdido, Rei se iba esa tarde, y no se habían separado desde hacía dos días lo que hacía la despedida aún más dolorosa.

El momento inevitable llegó.

Se dieron un último beso y abrazo.

Más apasionado, más lleno de amor.

Y por tanto, más difícil de soportar.

El avión partió llevándose, un amor, un sueño, una ilusión, un sentimiento, y una lagrima de un corazón que latía con dolor, al ver alejarse a su ser amado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Cuatro meses después

.-. Cómo vas con Rei?.-. le preguntó el pelirrojo.

.-. Más o menos

.-. Te oyes muy desganado

.-. La verdad es que no puedo estar de otra forma, no he hablado con él desde hace dos semanas

.-. Y eso?.-. asombrado preguntó

.-. Es que no me contesta en su departamento, y su móvil no tiene cobertura.

.-. Vaya... y que piensas hacer?

.-. Sino recibo noticias de él voy a ir a buscarlo

.-. Y el trabajo?!

.-. Me mato todos los días trabajando, con que este fuera una semana no le pasara nada a esta empresa, además, ya lo hablé con el jefe, y el no se ha opuesto, gracias a mi gana mucho dinero

.-. Lo que no puedo creer es que este perdiendo a su minita de oro

.-. No me voy para siempre, aunque ganas no me faltan... sólo estaré afuera una semana, aunque eso no es muy seguro quizá no me vaya.

.-. Pues espero que Rei se reporté contigo, no quiero tener que encargarme de tu trabajo

.-. Hn... es lo único que te importa

.-. "La verdad es que lo único que me importa eres tu Kai" .-. pensó para sí el pelirrojo para después retirarse de ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 11:00 pm estaba muy agotado y lo único que deseaba era descansar.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse una ducha, cuando salió de esta se puso su ropa para dormir y se dirigió a la cocina, desde que Rei se había ido no había quién preparara de comer ahí, de camino a casa compraba comida para llevar, pero esa noche se le había hecho muy tarde.

Tomó una cerveza y un sándwich mixto que había comprado el día anterior.

Se acercó a su mesita donde había colocado el correo que le había llegado cuando recién entro a su departamento.

Se sentó y prendió su televisor, tomó un trago de su cerveza y comenzó a checar su correo.

Cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas, pero de pronto un sobre llamó su atención, venía desde Alemania.

Era de Rei! cuanto gusto le había causado eso, pero el gusto le había durado poco, pues tan rápido como abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido arrojo la cerveza y el sándwich que iba a comerse hacia el televisor...

_Querido Kai:_

_Sé que lo que te voy a decir a continuación no será agradable, para ninguno de los dos lo es, pero tu sabes que esto de la distancia si ha afectado nuestra relación... yo no creí que eso nos pudiera pasar a nosotros, pero nos pasó, y la única excusa que me encuentro es que quizá nuestro amor no era tan fuerte..._

_Me he cambiado de casa, y he cambiado el número de mi móvil también, te pido que no me busques... pues ahora, yo tengo a otra persona a quién querer ... lo siento... me he vuelto a enamorar, perdóname si con esto te hago daño pero tenía que decírtelo y acabar con todo esto de una vez, tu vales mucho, busca otra persona que te pueda querer..._

_**Rei**_

.-. Y no has tenido los huevos para decírmelo de frente Rei!!, pero esto no se va a quedar así, nadie se burla de mí...

Amenazó Kai con furia y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Fin del capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Uff, por fin ya subí este fic, este es el primer capítulo... espero no me haya quedado tan mal y espero recibir sus reviews, este fic se lo dedico a HiO gracias por tenerme paciencia hermana y espero que no te decepcione.

Hoy es sábado 11 de noviembre del 2006 son las 10:38 pm

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, su autor es Aoki Takao.

**Advertencia:** AU, YAOI y LEMON así que si no te gusta este género no lo leas por favor, y si eres menor de edad tampoco lo leas (típica regla que todos se saltan, hasta yo ¬//¬)

**Parejas:** KaixRei, KaixYuriy, BorisxRei, BorisxYuriy, BrooklynxKai.

**Título:** Cambios

**Dedicado a: **Mi linda hermana HiO, que no sé si sigue casada ¬¬U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Cambios-**

**Capítulo 2**

El avión volaba a tan sólo 30000 pies de altura, sus ojos se fijaban en la nada, pues ni siquiera ponía atención a la maravillosa vista que el avión le proporcionaba. Estaba triste, hasta cierto punto, pues la rabia estaba aminorando ese sentimiento para posarse sobre el corazón del ruso.

Rei simplemente lo había mandado al diablo... por cuánto tiempo lo estuvo engañando? ... esa era la pregunta de los 64000.

Nunca pensó en su vida, que pudiera pasarle algo como eso, tantos besos, tantas caricias... tantos "te amo" ... nunca fueron reales???

Al menos por su parte siempre lo fueron, pero ya no estaba seguro de que el chino al menos una vez en su vida hubiese sentido lo mismo que él.

Ya hacía varias horas que había salido de su país faltaba poco para llegar a Alemania.

Tenía todos los datos de Rei, los había conseguido un contacto suyo en aquel país, pero no sabía a bien que es lo que iba a hacer.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro, se vengaría de Rei y se lo quitaría a aquel canalla con el que estaba, porque hasta eso había podido descubrir que fue con un joven también de origen ruso con el cual el chino le había pintado el cuerno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en las calles frías de Alemania, un pelirrojo se encontraba caminando triste... observando a las felices parejas –en su mayoría- que paseaban viendo los aparadores de aquella zona por demás comercial, conocida como Königsalle.

Se detuvo un momento... recordando, no tenía ni dos meses que el mismo se había estado paseando por ahí, con su pareja tal y como veía a otros pasear, el aparador de enfrente mostraba un abrigo para el cual estuvo ahorrando durante mucho tiempo, quería obsequiárselo al que hasta hacía poco había sido su novio.

Pero que cruel es la vida, justo ahora ya tenía la cantidad de dinero reunida que necesitaba, pero ya de nada servía, Boris lo había cambiado por alguien más, un chico menor que él del cual no supo en que momento ni como, pero se lo había arrebatado.

Detestaba a ese chico con ganas, su vida era perfecta con Boris, siempre pensó que estarían juntos para siempre, de nada servía ya pensar en eso, tocó el vidrio del aparador, imaginándose una vez más, como se vería su amado pelilavanda con ese abrigo puesto.

Pasado tan sólo unos minutos, decidió entrar por fin a la lujosa tienda, comprando aquel abrigo oscuro, suspirando con melancolía, alguna cosa iba a hacer, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que fuese lo que fuese esa cosa que haría, tendría a Boris de vuelta en su vida, y seguirían también como lo estaban hasta antes de la llegada de Rei Kon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oscuridad, eso era lo que se observaba en aquel departamento, la sala, la cocina, yacían aún desordenadas, a causa del trabajo de ambos, aún no contaban con tiempo suficiente para ponerse a arreglar su nuevo hogar.

Pronto la calma que rodeaba el impasible lugar comenzó a desmoronarse debido a los gemidos y sonidos roncos que empezaban a oírse tras la puerta de la recámara principal.

El vaivén de caderas acompasadas, gemidos cortos, pero profundos, frases de amor proferidas por ambos daban a aquel ritual de amor un toque mágico que tanto Rei como Boris disfrutaban.

Hacía tan poco tiempo que se habían conocido, pero de inmediato tan solo con mirarse a los ojos habían quedado flechados uno del otro, ni el nombre de Kai ni el de Yuriy habían importado en el momento justo en que ambos habían comenzado a salir para después convertirse en amantes.

La culpa había sacudido a sus corazones cuando comenzaron a sentir que lo suyo no era una simple pasión/atracción que ya lo suyo se había convertido en amor.

Por un par de semanas Rei había evitado ver a Boris, por miedo a caer en la tentación de engañar a Kai de verdad, de terminar en la cama de Boris, y terminar por fin de aceptar que ya no amaba más al ruso.

Sí, porque era en ocasiones como esa, en brazos de Boris, gimiendo su nombre en suspiros entrecortados; que se daba cuenta que el amor que alguna vez sintió por Kai se había esfumado.

Nada distinto pasaba con Boris, su mayor amor y tentación, había sido Yuriy, al menos hasta que conoció a Rei.

Su amor por Yuriy venía desde que se habían conocido de niños, habían crecido juntos, y habían sido el primer amor el uno del otro respectivamente, pero ese amor no maduró, al menos no para Boris, Yuriy se le hacía todavía un chiquillo, y en Rei, se le antojaba la pose madura que portaba cuando se encontraba desempeñando su labor como director de la escuela preparatoria de la cual él era el supervisor.

Aunque también tenía que reconocer que Rei era más joven que él, incluso más que Yuriy, y que esté a veces se comportaba como niño pequeño, pero adoraba esa faceta del chino, Rei había traído a su vida nuevas emociones, aquellas que perdió una vez que obtuvo el corazón del ruso pelirrojo.

Comenzó a moverse más aprisa, tenía a Rei subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro, besaba su cuello a la vez que dejaba pequeñas marcas que en definitiva habían borrado todas las que Kai había dejado sobre el cuerpo de SU chino, sí, ya no había más, ahora Rei era suyo.

Los gemidos cada vez se volvían más fuertes, convirtiéndose en gritos, muchos "te amo" salían de los labios de Rei, sintió como el chino se aferraba a su espalda, arañándolo, tratando de aminorar así un poco el estremecimiento que sacudía su cuerpo al haber llegado al orgasmo, Boris sonrió, amaba la cara que ponía su koibito, era tan seductora e incitaba a que el mismo pronto llegara al climax, ya que Rei contraía su entrada, aumentando los espasmos placenteros que el pelilavanda sentía cada vez que entraba y salía de él, así, Boris llegó al orgasmo tan sólo unos momentos después del chino que ya se había dejado caer en la cama.

Él hizo lo mismo, salió del chino, derramando más semen por la entrada de su koi, abrazando a Rei, aferrándose a él, agotado, extasiado, pero completamente seguro, de que esta vez sí estaba con la persona a la que el amaba, y Rei tenía ese sentimiento recíproco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí, Kai se encontraba descansando en una lujosa habitación de hotel, el viaje lo había dejado cansado, al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer, de alguna forma tenía que asegurarse de poder estar cerca de el chino, un dato que le había pasado Ralph -quién era su contacto en Alemania- era que el chino se había mudado a unos departamentos que recién habían inaugurado, así que tenía posibilidades de rentar o de comprar uno, quizá en el mismo piso o edificio que él, aunque también uno que estuviera enfrente le convendría.

En sus manos estaba una foto de Rei, una que le tomó un par de años atrás, cuando recién habían comenzado a andar con él, parecía tan feliz el chino, tan inocente...

Qué había hecho él mal para que Rei lo cambiase por un don nadie? pues eso era claramente lo que Boris era para él.

En qué se equivocó? Todas las cosas que el chino hacía, los proyectos que iniciaba, TODO; Kai había estado allí para apoyarlo. Una lagrima escapó traviesa de sus rubíes ojos, dolía, dolía mucho lo que Rei le había hecho y dolería más verlo ser feliz con otro, porque su plan implicaba estar cerca de Rei y su nueva pareja, estaría cerca del chino, investigándolo, a él y al ruso con él que lo engañó, todo para saber que sería lo que tendría que hacer.

Pero no se daría por vencido, esas lagrimas derramadas por él se las cobraría al chino y también al albino, y después se quedaría con Rei, lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, aunque tuviese que llevárselo a rastras. Mañana... todo empezaría a partir del día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se había cansado de tanto andar, el estúpido del taxi lo había desviado del camino, y de no ser por su aguda intuición no habría notado que el tipejo ese lo estaba llevando por el camino equivocado, pero después de un par de horas de haber estado viajando de extremo a extremo de la ciudad había encontrado por fin, el dichoso conjunto departamental donde el chino había comenzado a vivir.

No era una zona VIP pero si se veía bastante exclusiva, con lujos y un ambiente de gente "bien" Kai toda su vida había estado acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma, por tanto no le parecía algo novedoso, interesante o la gran cosa en sí, pero el saber que Rei había podido costearse algo así le hizo pensar que tal vez sólo era por conveniencia que el chino estaba con ese tal Kusnetzov.

Eso lo hacía sentirse mejor quería creer que en realidad fuese por eso.

Un hombre con un letrero atrajo la atención de Kai, el sujeto había colocado un anuncio, sólo quedaba un edificio en venta.

Kai no había puesto mucho atención en eso, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente... SÓLO QUEDABA UNO!!!!!

Se dirigió rápidamente al hombre del letrero zarandeándolo un poco, exigiendo que en ese instante le dijera con quién podía hablar para asegurarse de que ese departamento fuera para él, de pronto un segundo trabajador bajo, y viendo que Kai miraba con furia a su compañero decidió meterse a defenderlo. El ruso tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlos a ambos pero no quería armar un escándalo.

Amablemente y dándoles dinero, los hombres sonrieron explicándole con quién tenía que hablar, hasta que un tercer hombre se hizo presente en la conversación, pidiéndoles que quitarán el letrero, el último departamento estaba siendo vendido justo en ese instante.

De nuevo Kai optó por la fase agresiva, exigiendo saber cuál era el edificio y quién lo estaba comprando, con esa expresión de enojo le causo pavor al hombre que incluso lo llevó hasta allí.

Kai entró, la puerta estaba abierta, comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada el lujo del lugar, tenía pocas cosas, pero se apreciaban de gran valor.

De pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de un jóven que estaba de pie dándole la espalda, cabellos pelirrojos y una figura...envidiable? fue lo que vio Kai de inmediato, la dueña de los condominios se hizo presente, y entonces Kai por fin vio el rostro de el pelirrojo, piel clara, en un tono muy pálido, y unos increíbles zafiros azules (entiéndase ojos) fue lo primero que observo, la sensualidad con expresión frívola e impávida.

.-. Quién de ustedes es el que quiere comprar el departamento? .-. preguntó amablemente la señora

.-. YO!! .-. ojos rubíes y celestes se cruzaron entonces

Yuriy habló

.-. Fui YO quién pidió verla, deseo rentar el departamento en este instante

.-. Yo quiero comprarlo.-. Kai habló esta vez

.-. Sólo queda este departamento, y es una excelente opción de compra-renta, en este caso joven...-miró a Yuriy

.-. Ivanov... Yuriy Ivanov.-. se presentó

.-. Joven Ivanov, convendría una venta, un negocio rápido y muy bueno, sin embargo señor...

.-.Hiwatari

.-.Hiwatari... una renta deja una clara ganancia que a largo plazo generará más que una venta, les propongo una cosa... piensen de que forma se pueden arreglar, y cuando se decidan me llaman de nuevo.

Yuriy miraba con odio a Kai, el quería ese departamento para estar cerca de Boris, y Kai lo quería para estar cerca de Rei, destino o sólo casualidad?

Definitivamente, aquel día sería el inicio de los cambios en la vida de Ivanov e Hiwatari.

**Fin del capítulo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si, ya se cumplió (creo) el año desde que subí el primer capítulo

TOT pero acá esta el segundo, tan chafa, tan malo, pero que dará a pensar en los eventos que se desataran en la vida de estos 4 chicos, qué pasará con Yuriy y Kai? Podrán separar a Rei y Boris?

La próxima actualización no tardará tanto, lo juro!!!!!

Y ahora, la respuesta a sus reviews.

**Hio Ivanov:** TOT hermana, gomen por la demora, espero que sigas pensando que vale la pena esperar... ¬¬ (no tengo vergüenza) Qué onda con el cuñado? (me refiero a Jim) sigues casada con él? Mi se casó OO sip, en una convención de anime, en la cual conocí a algunas de las chicas lindas del foro de beybladeyaoi, con un chavo llamado Jorge, tienes cuñado nuevo y también sobrino, mi hijote Abraham, hmmm... todavía no tengo el gusto de conocer a la abue, y a momy Gabz no le he escrito, mi tiempo esta en ceros, pero espero poder comunicarme con ella y contigo pronto, te cuidas mucho Hio, mi te estima muchísimo, poka!!!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Privet, gracias por el review... etto, si te dijera con quién se quedará Kai te arruinaría la sorpresa nn por eso, mejor quédate con la duda y continua leyendo el fanfic, OO así me quedo yo también, no es mi estilo hacerle "cosas" como estás a Kai, pero de vez en cuando merece no salirse con la suya el condenado bicolor, poka!

**Yukiko Aiko:** Hallo, gracias por el review, bueno, ahora ya sabes quién es el nuevo amor de Rei, jeje...SIIII venganza, quiero que Kai se vengue, pero después de que sufra más (que mala soy :P ), poka!!!!

**PPBKai:** Paty!!!! Linda, que bien que estés repuesta de la gripe, esos cambios de clima de convención al mundo exterior si que afectan nee? Seee, a mi también me hubiera gustado un lemon más largo y porqué no, más fuerte? Pero ni modos, así me quedó, acá esta la actualización, ya quiero saber yo misma que es lo que harán Yura y Kai, te cuidas mucho linda, poka!!!!

**Gabz:** Momy!!!! Mi llora por no saber de ti TOT. Pero yendo al review... jejeje, ay madre que ideas me metes en la cabeza, yo también me imagino a Yura dándole calor a Kai; no sé porque últimamente me da por hacer sufrir al bicolor, descargo mi irá en él, y eso que es mi favorito :P pues... quien sabe, a la mejor y hay un poco de eso en este fic, o mucho, la verdad no lo sé, hace casi un año subí el capítulo 1 y muchas cosas me han pasado, quizá deba hacer honor al título del fic, y hacerle muchos cambios a la trama original, en fin mom, cuídate mucho y no te malpases, sé que la escuela te está matando, pero no hay que descuidar la salud, vale? TQM mom, te cuidas, poka!!!!

**Rika de Hiwatari:** Sí, lo sé, soy una irresponsable, pero ya por fin esta este capítulo listo, espero que dejes review y que te guste como se va dando la trama, gracias por el review, poka!!!

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


End file.
